Memories of Harem
by W-FangMetal
Summary: The couple decided to have a long, passionate night until Ichigo has a small problem. What is it? Read it and find out! Little to no plot, mainly lemon to enjoy. AU Rated M for strong lemon. Please read and review! Written by Tonlor. Requested by me, and edited by me. Possibly Two-shot!


This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, nor Zanpakuto characters, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach.

 **I made a request to Tonlor two years ago, but decided to upload it on my account. I didn't upload it on my account because I was busy with college and my computer had a virus. I apologize for not uploading it. I talked to Tonlor about it, and he's okay with it.**

 **This story is written by Tonlor. Requested by me, and edited by me. Also, I made a slight change in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Unstoppable Lust**

Nighttime

Shun's room

Inside a baby's room, Ichigo sat on a chair who was looking at a small form in his arms; he smiled as he watched his son sleep. He had a small habit of checking up on him - a lot. Even after two years, it seemed impossible that Ichigo was a father. He smiled as a pair of hands ran up his back.

"How is he?" the sweet voice of an angel asked quietly.

"Sleeping peacefully," Ichigo replied as he looked to his beautiful wife. Her purple hair currently rested down on her shoulders, draping over her bosoms. Her amber eyes looked up to her beloved strawberry. Ichigo smiled down at his wife. Senna Kurosaki, the one and only woman who accepted his heart and soul; they both felt in love so fast as if it was from a fairy tale.

Ichigo gently placed his sleeping son on the crib and quietly walked out of the room, along with his wife.

"Ichi, have I ever told you that I love you?" Senna asked sweetly, kissing his cheek, giggling. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a long loving kiss. Her hands gripped his shirt as they kissed.

Ichigo never got sick of hearing those words. He loved hearing those three simple words from her as they parted their lips.

"Love you, too," he replied and their bodies started to beg for something more. He could tell what she wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"So~ what should we do?" she asked naughtily with a seductive look.

"I know what I want to do." Ichigo answered, leading his wife to their room.

Their bodies pressed together as they kissed. Senna felt Ichigo's hands running through her long purple hair. She moaned lightly as his lips touched her neck. Her hands ran up to his neck-length orange hair, ruffling with her fingers. Their clothes didn't last more than a few seconds; their eyes traveled over each others' naked bodies.

Ichigo's eyes traveled down her body, locking onto her perky breasts, pink nipples, her smooth stomach, and shaven womanhood. He loved every inch of her body and was more than ready to show her. He picked up his stimulation pill from the drawer, given by Yoruichi (to Senna) as a farewell gift. He didn't mind but enjoyed it. He took a pill out and swallowed it, feeling his erection hardening in an instant.

Senna took her birth control pill and swallowed it so she wouldn't get pregnant; she looked over her husband's body. He was toned and sexy... and that was an understatement. He was a god of sex appeal, and he didn't even know it.

Their bodies quickly moved towards each others and their lips smashed together, rubbing their bare skin against each other; Senna rubbed her C-size breasts against his chest to turn him on. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while his arms hooked around her waist. Ichigo quickly pinned her down onto their bed and the latter spread her legs a bit. His wife moaned through kissing and felt his hard cock rubbing against her entrance.

With a few more steamy kiss, Senna broke the kiss and felt herself getting wet from her inside pussy.

"Ichigo... take me... I want your cock inside my pussy... " Senna craved and fully spread her wet opening wide.

Ichigo grinned from her horniness. He stroked himself thrice and sunk himself into her. With a loud sexy moan, a jolt of pleasure hit her body as her arms hooked around his back and her nails quickly dug in. He gave a low feral groan of approval, feeling her nails on his back. His hands traveled up from her waist to her C-size breasts, cupping and groping them. He lowered his torso and pressed his lips on her neck.

"Oh god, yess~ Ichigo!" Senna moaned loudly and arched her back. Ichigo moaned and switched his lips from her neck to her lips, giving her a passionate kiss and making her moan echoed sexily.

Hearing her moans, his pace would either speed up or slow down, or would increase or decrease in power. He decided to speed up his pace, giving the purple-haired woman more pleasure every second.

"Aaaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ yes~ ! YES! ! GIVE ME MORE! !"

Senna was his muse, his goddess, his love, his life, and he wouldn't disobey a single command she gave him. Both her hands grasped his back shoulders while feeling the intense waves of ecstasy that Ichigo pumped into her. Now that he thrust his cock faster and harder inside her pussy, Senna cried out her moan louder and sexier.

"Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ I-Ichi-Ichigo... Aaaahhnn~ Aaaahhnn~ I'm-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Senna moaned loudly as her legs tightened his waist to deepen the thrusts.

Ichigo planted his lips on hers and smashed against each other while hearing her moaning through kissing. Senna loved the way he did this, and it was making her having an orgasm soon; and, even more, hornier. He started to move faster and harder than before. He was about to lose himself in how close he was. Senna's moan of pleasure nearly screamed; her face blushed bright pink from his mighty cock. Her legs tightened around his waist and her hands grasped onto his back shoulders, making him pounding her even more and giving her more pleasure.

"S-Senna... " Ichigo felt it and gave her one last, deep push inside her wet pussy. With a moan, he massively came inside her welcoming womb with his warm white juice. Senna widened her eyes and released her pussy juice, feeling the ecstatic climax from both their mixed juices.

" _Yesss_... _Ichigo's cum_... _inside my pussy_... " she exclaimed in her thought, feeling the mixture of their juices together.

Ichigo slowly retrieved his erected member from her wet womanhood. He just sat on the bed and panted heavily to catch his breath.

Senna slowly sat up and palmed the bed, heaving her C-size breasts up and down every second from her sexy panting. Then, she felt the mixed warm cum leaking out slowly from her pussy as her right fingers caught some. She brought her cum stained fingers in her mouth and licked at the mixture of their love, loving the taste of their mixed juices. She collected some more from her hotspot and took it in her mouth, enjoying the delicious taste while eyeing at her strawberry husband with her seductive stare.

Ichigo loved the way she tasted their mixed cum and her stare as he moved towards her. He kissed her left cheek lightly, then the lips with passion before she laid on the bed with him on top. Rapture was now consuming their bodies. They had been kissing for quite a while until Senna rolled over so she can be on top in a cowgirl position. This surprised the orange-haired, knowing she had the energy for another round.

Senna didn't hesitate to start as she held his erected cock with her right hand. She aimed at her wet entrance and lowered herself, feeling her favorite cock entering her pussy with a sexy moan.

"Aaaaaahhhhnn~ " She never got sick of that welcomed feeling as she looked down at her laying husband, "I love riding you, and your cock~ " she stated sexily and began to ride her beloved husband by bouncing on his member. "Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ " she moaned from her bouncing hips and enjoyed his hard member inside her wet frame.

Ichigo grinned and grabbed her hips to support her ride. He watched her moan for some time and switched his hands from her hips to her nice, firm breasts, giving them a playful squeeze. He sat up and took her left pink nipple in his mouth, sucking it and licking it from the inside while his right hand was busy playing with her right breast.

"Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Ooooohhh yeeess, Ichigo~ ! Don't stop~ ! Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ " Senna threw her head back and moaned loudly from his mouth work; she loved it when he sucked on her breast. Her right hand ruffled his hair while her left arm wrapped around his neck as her lover continued to suck her nipple. Her left nails raked over his scalp to gain his attention.

The strawberry stopped sucking her left nipple and gave it a nice mouth smack. Catching his breath for a bit, their lips connected once again in a heavy kiss. Senna started to grind each time she slammed on her lover's throbbing member; she knew exactly how to ride his cock, make him moan, and writhe in rapture. Finishing their steamy kiss, Ichigo dropped on the bed and grabbed her hips once again, starting to thrust her pussy with everything he had.

"Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ I-Ichi~ Th-That's good~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ " Senna moaned sexily and supported his thrust by riding his cock.

"Aahh! S-Senna!" Ichigo called out feeling her wet wall getting tighter and wetter around his manhood.

"Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Oooohh~ Ichi~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ " Senna placed her hands on his chest, trying to steady herself as her orgasm tore through her.

Ichigo felt his next peak, and massively came inside her womb once again. Widening her eyes in ecstatic, Senna cried out a sexy moan from feeling his cum pouring inside her and released her pussy juice. Her arms finally gave up and collapsed onto his chest.

Panting heavenly, Senna smiled and looked at her beloved husband. "Honey... as always ***pant*** you're soo good~ " she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You're sexy as ever." he returned the compliment.

Senna sat up and upped herself off his erected cock, then the bed. Her legs managed to stand still, but they almost felt numb. She slowly moved to the wall and leaned against it to rest up for a bit. Surprisingly, Ichigo was already standing in front of her, with his wet member in front of her, and forced her body to face the wall.

"Stand still." he said and aimed his tip at her entrance.

"Oh yes! Take me again, you hentai~ " Senna commanded him naughtily and felt his cock sink into her wet pussy again. "Aaaaaahhhhnnn~ !" Once again, she moaned from the jolt of pleasure of his welcoming cock.

Ichigo gripped her hips to keep her still and started to thrust her from behind in a standing doggystyle. Senna moaned loudly as her fingers dragged over the wall.

"I love the way your pussy tighten me." Ichigo said into her right ear. Senna closed her eyes and felt his breath on her neck and his hands on her hips.

"Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ T-Touch me... Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ I-I-I want your hands... Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ on my... on my breasts, Ichi~ Aaaahhhnnn~ Aaaahhhnnn~ " Senna pleaded between her sweet moaning.

Ichigo happily obeyed and snaked his hands up to her body, groping her soft, wet mounds and hard nipples. Her body reacted to his touch, his rough fingers toyed with her to spike up the pleasure through her system as his manhood plowed into her hotspot.

"Oh god! Yes~ ! Ichigo~ !" Senna cried out and released another orgasm, squirting her juice on his sacs and his legs. She couldn't believe she came before him. Her body shaken in excitement and slowly removed herself from his hard cock, wanting to take a break.

Before she could lean against the wall, Ichigo caught her right leg and lifted it, hooking it on his left arm under her knee and getting her to face up in a dancing position.

"Oh my~ Ichigo. You've never gone this long before." Senna noticed and felt his hard cock entering her wet opening in an instant - again. "Aaaaaahhhnnn~ !"

That feeling never gets old.

Ichigo started to pump into her once. "Do you wish to stop?" he asked and started to pull out slightly by the tip.

"As if! I want more, honey!" Senna retorted quickly and pressed her breasts against his chest.

Ichigo grinned and started to pleasure her once again. Senna moaned in intense rapture and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his cock thrusting inside her pussy. He kissed her neck and his right hand traveled down to her left butt cheek, groping at that nice, soft flesh.

"Oh god... Ichigo... touch me more~ " Senna moaned loudly, begging her man to pleasure her even further. Ichigo muttered into her neck as he continued to kiss and moved his free right hand to her breast. His thumb rolled over her stiffed pink nipple, sending pleasurable sparks through her body.

"Oh, Senna!" Ichigo growled as he plowed up into her.

Senna's arms tightened around his neck as she crashed into another climaxed. Ichigo slowed his thrusts and felt his lover's wet wall tightened around his member. Senna's fingers ran up into his hair as he started to move faster again. She moaned out as Ichigo drove into her sensitive core, feeling his third climax.

"Aaahhh~ Aaahhh~ Oohh~ Ichigo, YESS~ ! AAAAAHHHH~ " Senna cried out as he poured into her, filling her once again. She rolled her eyes and felt Ichigo's juice spewing into her yet again. Ichigo kissed her neck as he hooked his free right arm under her supporting left leg and lifted her in his arms. They moved forward a bit until Senna was on the bed with her strawberry on top, his cock still buried inside of her. "Oh my god, Ichigo~ " Senna moaned as he started to thrust her again. She still couldn't believe he had more stamina.

Ichigo dropped her legs down and greedily groped her soft butt. Senna moaned through their kiss as he started to pump up into her with more speed. Senna tightened her arms around his neck as she rode the waves of pleasure her beloved strawberry sent through her. With another one hard thrust, Ichigo moaned and retrieved his member from his wife's pussy. Senna moaned in disapproval and laid there, panting in delight to recover her energy. Ichigo stared at her heaving C-size breasts from panting and quickly wanted to give her another round. Moving between her legs and stroking himself twice, he aimed his tip at her wet opening and entered his way in with one go.

Senna felt the jolt of pleasure and let out a loud moan with her arching hack, her body shook and her hands tightened the bed sheet.

"I love your body, Senna." Ichigo said with a rather feral growl and began to bang her in a rapid speed.

"Aaahhh~ Aaahhh~ Aaahhh~ Aaahhh~ Aaahhh~ Aaahhh~ "

All Senna can do was moan in rapture, but simply couldn't form a coherent statement anymore. Ichigo lowered himself on Senna's body as she pressed her body against his. He felt her breasts made contact with his chest as he sped up his pace inside her wet wall. Senna wrapped her legs against his waist to deepen his thrust in an effort. Her moaning were louder and louder and felt the pleasure had increased. Ichigo gave another low growl as he felt his peak reaching again; the lovers smashed their lips together again with steamy lust, almost enough to make Ichigo release his enormous white juice yet again.

"AAAAAAHHHHNNN~ ! !"

Breaking the kiss, Senna cried out an ecstatic moan as her body hit its strongest orgasm of the night and felt like a dam had just burst, and her pussy juice squirted out onto her lovers cock. She can feel her womb was mixed with both their cum together. The two of them slumped down and felt like they had just reached their limit way beyond, but couldn't stop themselves.

Ichigo slowly retrieved his member and laid on the bed next to his wife. He panted and waited to regain his stamina.

Senna immediately got up and planted her feet on the bed between Ichigo's chest. Growing a sexy smile, she bent her knees half-way and spread her legs apart, with her hands on her knees; Ichigo was curious what she will do next. Next, Senna brought her hands to her wet pussy and spread them apart. Then, she moaned and squirted out most of their mixed cum on her husband's chest.

Ichigo just had a wonderful view, seeing his wife gushed out their sticky juice on him. He did not expect this. Once Senna finished letting it out, she tasted some on her fingers and laid her eyes on the small pool of their mixed juices on his chest to his belly. Lowering her body on his right side, she slowly began to clean the mixed juice with her tongue, trailing on his chest vertically. Ichigo watched her cleaning until there was nothing left. He didn't have anything to say, but waited until she was finished.

"MMmmmmm~ MMmmmm~ " With the last licking, Senna took every last cum in her mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. Now her strawberry husband was completely clean. She turned her eyes and noticed to see her lover's cock was stained with mixed cum right before her eyes. Just staring at that delicious manhood made her wanted more than before, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy her sexual desire.

She approached it and licked her lips lightly before starting to take his stained cock. Ichigo gave a light moan of approval as she licked him clean; Senna sexily smiled at him as she trailed her tongue vertically on its length.

" _My god_ , _just how is he still hard_?" Senna wondered as her lips wrapped around the tip. She quickly and happily started to work at the impressive member in her mouth. "MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ " Her tongue twirled around his length and her lips kissed his girth.

Moan after moan, Ichigo approved each time he felt her mouth, tongue, and throat working over his throbbing member. Soon, he was about to reach his next peak.

"Aaaahhh~ Senna." he moaned and massively released himself again, filling up his purple haired lover's mouth with his cum.

Senna gulped down his white, creamy juice and continued to clean off the last of his cum. She slowly pulled off his length and licked her lips with a pleasant, yummy sound.

"Damn, your breasts are so good." Ichigo complimented, staring at his wife.

"And yet, you're still hard," Senna smiled sexily.

Ichigo smiled back and moved down the bed a bit.

Senna watched and he laid back on the bed, beckoning her to climb on top of him. She did and smiled more when he beckoned her, showing her what he really wanted from her. She gave him a nod and positioned herself in a 69 position so she could work over his cock. Ichigo's tongue and lips started to lick and kiss at her swollen and sensitive pussy. He spread her opening apart and entered his tongue inside her wet area. He could taste his own juice, but was far too lost in his lust to care as his tongue dove into her wet hole and greedily toyed with her. His hands were on her soft butt cheeks and lowered them so his tongue can go deeper.

Senna let out a loud moan and didn't want to be outdone as she captured her lips around his cock again and started to suck at him greedily. Her head bobbed back and forth as she took as much as his member as she could without gagging - not too much at least.

"MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ _Ichigo's cock_! _It tastes so good_ ~ ! MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ MMmmmmm~ !" Senna exclaimed thoughtfully and moaned sexily through sucking. There was absolutely no way she would stop.

As they continued on in that position and pleasuring each other nonstop, Senna was the first to reach her limit again, and, once again, her eyes rolled back slightly as she felt her orgasm tearing through her. She moaned heavily on his cock and managed to push him over. Ichigo couldn't hold it any longer as he finally burst into her mouth once again with his loads of cum. Senna sexily moaned and swallowed it all in one gulp before getting off him and approached towards him, ending it with a long, passionate kiss.

Finally, the lovers laid together panting heavily and soaked in sweat. Both of them felt as if they had just ran a marathon.

"Aaaaaahhhh~ ***pant*** that... ***pant*** that was... ***pant*** My god... ***pant*** that was sextastic!" Senna praised happily.

" ***pant*** Yeah... ***pant*** it sure was."

"Aaahhh~ We've never had that much fun." she said, unable to move.

Ichigo was the first to get up and left the room, fetching some water for them both. When he came back with two cold water bottles, Senna's eyes locked onto his member, surprisingly seeing it was _still_ fully erect and throbbing slightly.

"Ichigo, what kind of pill did you take?" Senna asked, looking at his still hard manhood.

"The same one I took on our first night at the Gotei Hotel." Ichigo replied.

"Did you make sure?" she asked again.

This made Ichigo a second guess as grabbed the small container from the drawer. He started to read the cover as his face fell.

"Crap, I took the wrong one... it's a twelve-hour stimulus!" Ichigo said, turning to his wife.

Senna wanted to laugh, but also knew she needed to help him to flaccid his member. Finally, an idea came into her mind, she snapped her finger as gave a light smile. She would call a friend - or two - to come over and help her husband with his... problem.

Please review!

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this lemon! Next chapter will be on hold!

I'm not sure if "sextastic" was the right word to be there. It was a play on words. If it didn't feel right, I'll change it back.


End file.
